Blog użytkownika:Sccq98/Komunikat Seireitei Nr 5. Maj 2013
I tak oto dotrwaliśmy do piątego numeru ;) Oczywiście nie bez przeszkód; odejścia, fochy, wycofywania się i robienie wszystkiego na ostatnią chwilę... Ale w końcu to uroki KSu :D Tak czy inaczej, mam nadzieję, że otrząsnęliście się jakoś po poprzednim wydaniu :) Spokojnie - wracamy do względnej normalności :D |-| Okładka = 660px |-| Str. 1 = |-| 2 = |-| 3 = ---- Na koniec znowu troszkę wycinek z naszych jakże inteligentnych interesujących konwersacji na chatango. ---- CHATANGOWE MĄDROŚCI 1 kwietnia, 20:50 Loony M: Ja zawsze jestem miła. Chyba, że akurat nie jestem :) Sccq98: Święta Yla ^^ 2 kwietnia, 23:44 Sccq98: Historia Ala jest dłuższa niż loczek Aizena~ Loony M: Historia Ala jest dłuższa od fryzury Tenjiro. Sccq98: Historia Ala jest dłuższa od historii Ala. Loony M: Historia Ala jest dłuższa od obwodu grubej Kirio. Sccq98: Historia Ala jest dłuższa niż lista hejterów Vandenreich. Crasher1996: Historia Ala jest dłuższa niż lista moich sposobów na tortury~ Sccq98: Historia Ala jest dłuższa od listy hejterów Inoue. 6 kwietnia, 21:46 Puzel: Liczi + Melisa :D Sccq98: Liczigo! :D Liczigo Kurosaki! :D Loony M: Czyli "Kubo is dead, ver 2.0". Puzel: Zawał ver. 2.0 :P Loony M: Lisshin! Sccq98: Yoruliczi Shihoin! Loony M: Lisuke Urahara! RavenZuza: Yuliczika Ayasegawa! Sccq98: Tytytyty Tymbark! Tytytyty Liczi! Puzel: Eeeee... macarena! Sccq98: Liczimaru Gin! Loony M: Liyusai Liczekuni Lamamoto~! Sccq98: Lamamoto? xD Sccq98: Leiczo As(s)ano! Sccq98: Liczwah! I Haschliczi! 6 kwietnia, 23:03 Loony M: Ja wzięłam zieloną czcionkę, bo lubię zielony :) Puzel: Aizen ma zieloną rękojeść Paviola: A nie fioletową? Puzel: Nie, Aizen ma nielone :D Paviola: Mielone? Jeszcze lepiej... Puzel: Zielone :D Loony M: Mielooooone :D Paviola: Aizen je mielone :D Puzel: Aizen ma ZIElone :P Loony M: MIELONE :D Paviola: Zielone? Światło chyba :P Loony M: Na końcu tunelu. Paviola: :D Puzel: Zieloną rękojeść :P Paviola: Ta, jasne :D Loony M: Aizen ma mielonego kotleta zamiast rękojeści~ Paviola: :D Puzel: Aizen już nie ma miecza :D Paviola: Bo ma mielone? Loony M: Aizen tak się wstydził swojej mielonej rękojeści, że używał Kyoki Suigetsu, żeby nikt tego nie widział. Puzel: :D Paviola: :D :D Loony M: I dlatego tak się cieszył, jak mu się rozpadł miecz :D RavenZuza: Już nie mamy się o co kłócić niż o to, czy Aizen woli mielone czy filety z cycka kurzego? Loony M: Rave, mogą też być klopsiki :D Paviola: Ja chcę gołąbka. Puzel: Aizen wybrał sobie Tosena, bo jest ślepy, żeby nie widział. I Gina też :D Loony M: Gin pewnie miał schabowego zamiast rękojeści... Puzel: Gin specjalnie udawał, że nie widzi :D Paviola: Zamknął oczy ze zdziwienia :P RavenZuza: Załamał się i nie chciał więcej już nic widzieć :P Paviola: Stwierdził, że to wstrętne :D 8 kwietnia, 23:04 Loony M: Jak ma się loczka, to mózg niepotrzebny :D Puzel: Pewnie, że nie :D Loony: Ja mam pół tego i pół tego :3 Puzel: Ylu... :D :D :D 23 kwietnia Puzel: Edycja to dobre imię dla córki :) Sccq: Puzlu... RavenZuza: :D Puzel: Co? :) Sccq: Lepsze niż Impotencja :D 23 kwietnia Puzel: Ja idę na spacer :D Ankelime: W nocy? Puzel: No a jak :D Puzel: Najlepiej :D Ankelime: Zgwałcą Cię :P Puzel: Nie :D Ankelime: Z Twoją urodziwą, dziewczęcą urodą :D 23 kwietnia Sccq: Everything but the rain? Sccq: Efryting bat de rejn? Raven: Kiedy wreszcie będzie inny tytuł!!!! Raven: Już świra dostaje! Sccq: Jak Masaki umrze z przejedzenia ;) 25 kwietnia Puzel: Pony weź już się wróć :P Puzel: ile można? :P Sccq: Siewróć? ;) Ponurak: Zrzekłem się uprawnień 2 dni temu, kawał czasu, nie? Szczurek: Taak Sccq: Pony, nikt nie zauważy ;) Raven: Pony, i tak dłużej niż ostatnio :D Puzel: Od twojego odejścia i tak nikt tu nie wchodzi :D Sccq: Skandujemy „Pony wracaj”? ;) Ponurak: x.x Szczurek: Skandujmy! Szczurek: PONY WRACAJ Sccq: Pony wracaj :D Raven: Pony Wracaj~! Szczurek: PONY wróóóóóóć Ponurak: Pony, nie wracaj~! Raven: Pony wracaj~! Raven: Come back! MamaPonego: Pony WRACAJ Ponurak: Mama? Sccq: Pony Wracaj~! Sccq: xD Puzel: albo nie wracaj tylko zostań :P Szczurek: Tak Mama Raven: Nawet mama ci mówi, abyś wrócił :D Szczurek: Twoja Ponurak: Co dziś tak wcześnie, mamo? 25 kwietnia Loony M: Scc, nowy avek? Sccq: W rzeczy samej, nowy avek :) Loony: i po GURIMDZIO?! ;( Sccq: Ylu, musisz mi wybaczyć me grubiaństwo Sccq: Stwierdziłem, że nie jestem godny Grimmjowa Loony: <3 Sccq: Upadłem tak nisko, że został mi już tylko ten kundel genetyczny… Loony: Żartuję ;)) Loony: Przeciwko Truskawie nic nie mam – tylko po ostatnim rozdziale mnie nie śmieszy, że wszyscy mówili ironicznie: Loony: „Ichigo to po prostu mieszanka wszystkiego, co się da” Loony: A teraz okazuje się, że tak jest w istocie >.< Sccq: Icigo to kłinsi Loony: Ichigo to perfekcyjna mieszanka Quincy, Shinigami, Człowieka i Hollowa. Loony: Cudnie :P 25 kwietnia Sccq: Nie wiem czemu ale dobił mnie mój własny tekst. Sccq: „Adstrax zjadł pumeks” :D Puzel: Adstrax? :D Sccq: No poczytaj Se, Puzlu :D Puzel: Nakłonimy Ada do powrotu? :D Sccq: Pumeksem? Puzel: No :P Puzel: Na biurokratę go damy :D Raven: Puzlu…. Sccq: Chyba w kiblu czwórki :P Loony: Obedrzemy pumeksem ze skóry Sccq: A to i tak dużo Puzel: I Scc będzie jego kumpelą :D Sccq: Może zjeść pumeks, nic więcej Loony: Scc, zatrudnimy Adstraxa w czwórce Raven: I wylizać stopy? :D Sccq: Ylu, jako ścierkę do podług chyba :D Loony: Będzie czyścił kible, sprzątał po Kukusiu Raven: :D Puzel: Scc… Sccq: Puzlu :D Puzel: Nie :D Loony: Sprzątał pleśń z lodówki Puzel: To jest zUe Loony: Sprzątał po imprezach 26 kwietnia Puzel: Ducho oblizywał oczy? :) Puzel: Omoshiroi... :D Puzel: I co jeszcze robił? :) Raven: Lizał się po łokciu :) Puzel: O.o Puzel: Zdolny :) 27 kwietnia Yoru: PRZYTULAŚ!! Sccq: Kto znowu...? x_x Yoru: Sccq: 28 kwietnia Sccq: Ja dla odmiany mam rozkminę; w Sztucznej Karakurze, przed przybyciem Isshina Aizen mówi Ichigo "Jesteś pół człowiekiem i..." ... Ciekawe, czy chciał mu wtedy powiedzieć o Masaki :D Ponurak: Chciał :P Talho: Pewnie tak Puzel: Nie :D Puzel: Chciał mu powiedzieć, że wygrał bilety na koncert Krawczyka Ponurak: Byłem na koncercie Krawczyka~ :D Sccq: Pony zabrał te bilety jak się Truskawa nie zgłosił :D Puzel: Krawczykowi jedno oko spada ;D Puzel: Jak Ank :P 29 kwietnia Scc: Ale ja zauważyłem pewną ciekawostkę... Scc: Fullbringerom uratowanym przez Kukaku zmienił się wygląd ;) Scc: Tsukushima zgubił szelki :D Raven: :D Raven: Spadły mu :P Scc: Nie mieli co jeść w Rukongai :P Scc: Zjedli szelki :D Scc: Jak Adstrax pumeks :D 28 kwietnia Raven: Założę własny Kościół moich wyznawców :D Scc: xD Raven: Kto się zapisuje? Dżager, Anonek na pewno :D Raven: Ten Anonek od komplementów w moim kierunku :D Enetis: A co dokładnie by się wyznawało w twoim Kościele? Scc: Raven :D Scc: W tym Kościele wyznaje się Raven :D Scc: Po prostu :D Puzel: :D Raven: Macie mnie czcić i uwielbiać :D Enetis: Skoro to miałoby nam przynieść zbawienie.. 16 kwietnia Anon: RAVEN NA WSZECHKAPITANA~~! Anon: Uwielbiamy Cię, Wasza Wielebność!! Anon: Udziel nam swej wiedzy o NATO~! Anon: Ave Raven! Anon: Raven-sama~~!! Anon: O wielmożna Raven~~! Anon: Kochamy cię Raven! Wyznajemy cię i twojom melisę Anon: Zejdźże do nas i udziel nam rozgrzeszenia, o Raven-sama~! 22 kwietnia Anon: RAVEN WSZECHTAJCIO~ Anon: ALBO LEPIEJ HIPER-SUPER-KOKSU-MELISKA-LICZI-TAJCIO-SAMA~ Anon: BŁAGAMY, UŻYCZ NAM SWEJ WIEDZY Anon: MOŻE BYĆ O NATO <3 19 kwietnia Puzel: Klawiaturę krwią zalałem x__x Puzel: krwotok z nosa jak się patrzy :D Puzel: Chyba muszę zacząć jadać śniadania bo skończę jak Sccq :D :D :D Raven: Puzlu, mówiłam: nie podniecaj się tak widokiem tłustej golonki! Puzel: Raven :D Raven: Bo zbyt silne emocje ci szkodzą Raven: I zostaw łydki Crashera w spokoju Puzel: Raven :D Puzel: Edytuj, bo Pony cię zlinczuje :D Raven: Pony mi nic nie zrobi Puzel: Pony ma chyba okres, to dlatego :D Puzel: Ja też mam, ale z nosa :D Raven: Ma truskawkowe dni? Raven: Puzlu, raduj się! Raven: Twój nos nie jest w ciąży! Puzel: :D 20 kwietnia Raven: Taichou, a czytałaś to, co ci linka dałam? Ankelime: Czytałam… ale…. Ankelime: Ja jestem uprzedzona do Hollowa Ichigo :P Ankelime: To jakieś takie nienaturalne :P Raven: :o Raven: Ale…. Raven: ale…. Ankelime: Opis super, ale nie pasuje mi paring :P Raven: Ale jak to…? Ankelime: Ichi może tylko z jednym :D Puzel: Uprawianie seksu z częścią swojej duszy to chyba jakaś duchowa masturbacja… Raven: Z Ishida? :P Ankelime: :D :D :D Raven: Puzlu :D Puzel: Tego nie można nazwać paringiem :P 23 kwietnia Puzel: Ostatnio moja mama jak zrobiła dobrą karkówkę, to powiedziałem jej, że jest piekielnie dobrym lokajem :D Raven: :D Puzel: Ale to by się zgadzało, bo ja często zachowuje się jak Ciel :D Puzel: Myślicie, że mama zabierze moją duszę? Raven: Jasne :D Scc: Też masz pentagram na oku? :D Raven: :D Puzel: :D Scc: Ale Ciel cierpi na amnezję! Scc: I astmę! Puzel: Nie mam pentagramu, ale moje relacje z mamą są czasem podobne do tych Ciela z Sebastaniem :D Puzel: Astmę mam :D Puzel: Amnezję też miewam :D Raven: Sklerozę nie amnestię Raven: W twoim wypadku Scc: Twoja matka klęka przed Tobą i mówi "Yes, my lord"? O_O 23 kwietnia Dżager: Witajcie parafianie! Puzel: Dżager :D Raven: Dżager~! :D :D :D Raven: Witamy cię, Księże Biskupie Ank: Hej Dżager :P Dżager: Witaj, proboszczu Ank~! xD Ank: Papieżu Ank!! Raven: :D Ank: Musi być hierarchia :P :P 23 kwietnia Crasher: A czego dotyczy to #800000 Raven: Koloru Crasher: Koloru tła? Nagłówków? Crasher: Wiem, że koloru x.x Crasher: Żadnych wskazówek graficznych nie dałaś! Crasher: Nie wiem z czym ma się to jeść! Raven: Ja wiem, że ty wiesz, że to chodzi o kolor, ale tak jest śmiesznie :D Crasher: Jakie tło? Nagłówki? Krztałt? :P Raven: Crasher, ma być podobny do szablonu Odcinków. Crasher: A, ok :P Crasher: To #800000 to tło? Raven: http://pl.deathnote.wikia.com/wiki/Odrodzenie Raven: Porównaj Crasher: #800000 TO TŁO? Raven: A SKAD JA MOGĘ WIEDZIEĆ?!?!?!? Crasher: x.x Raven: PORÓWNAJ!!! Crasher: Podajesz kolor a nie wiesz czego dotyczy x.x Raven: I RÓB JAK UWAŻASZ Raven: #800000 to ten czerwony Crasher: Czyli kolor nagłówków :P Raven: Spójrz gdzie jest i se looknij Raven: Tak 30 kwietnia Scc: Propos Grimmjowa, Ank Ank: Tak? Scc: Dżager chce ci odbić Grimma :D Ank: No nie Ank: This means war! Ank: Czwórko, zbroimy się :D Scc: Jak będzie wojna o Grimma, to będzie "na żywo" z niej :D Raven: Taichou, nieładnie :D Ank: Kotek jest mój i wara od jego kuwety :D Raven: Nie przenoś spraw prywatnych na zawodowe :D Ank: Jakie prywatne? Ank: Całe Seiretei już wie :P Raven: Walka o Grimma jest wojną prywatną :D Puzel: Ja zawołam Nnoitrę :D Ank: Puzel - nie przeginaj :P Puzel: I on się pozbędzie Grimmjowa :P Puzel: Powinien zrobić to w Hueco Mundo :P Ank: Nie przeGINaj :P Puzel: Gin też nie żyje :D Ank: Wiesz jak to się kończy? :P Puzel: Jak? :D Puzel: Ja się niczego nie boję :D Ank: Gina spytaj :P Raven: A właśnie, Szykuj sie do wojny! Raven: Ank będzie cie atakować Raven: Grimmjow jest jej Raven: Będziecie się o niego bić Dżager: Ank , im going to kill you ~ Dżager: Kiedy ? Dżager: Będziemy się bic ? Dżager: Ja z 20-kilku latka xD Raven: Uważaj, ona wyciagnęła najgorsza artylerię! Raven: Wzięła do walki cały oddział! Dżager: Dam rade ! 3 rzeczy nie oddam !! Rejwen , Dziewictwa Hauru i Gurimdzia !! Raven: Będziesz musiała walczyć ze mna, Scc, i Puzlem! Dżager: Zakopie was na czas walki xD Dżager: A ja wezmę moją bazukę strzelająca ziemniakami xD Dżager: Wygram! Muszę! Dżager: To kwestia życia seksualnego! 29 kwietnia Szczurek: Pony, chce wiedzieć o co chodzi. Pony: ? :P Szczurek: O co? Szczurek: Co ja ci zrobiłem? Pony: ? :P Szczurek: Za co ten foch? Szczurek: ;( Pony: Zjadłeś mi pączka 10 kwietnia Puzel: Raven, Kanji to te rozbudowane :P Puzel: A katakana to te kanciaste :P Puzel: A hiragana jest taka okrągła :P Puzel: I najłatwiejsza :D Raven: Powiedzmy, że rozumiem :P 10 kwietnia Puzel: Nie no, żartuje, Ciocia Raven to trzecia dama RP :d :D Raven: Dziękuję Puzel: Taka jest kolejność Puzel: 1 Dama: Anna Komorowska :P Puzel: 2 Dama Halinka Kiepska :P Puzel: I 3 Dama: Zuza W, zwana Raven :D Scc: Zostaw Ciocię Raven w spokoju, bo będziesz sprzątał męskie kible w koszarach! >.< Puzel: Już się nie mogę doczekać :D :D :D Raven: Spokojnie, przyniosę mu tą butelkę! Raven: 10 kwietnia Scc: Teraz, kiedy Ank nie ma wszystko staje na głowie Scc: Świat się kończy... Scc: Aizen stanie się dobry Raven: Już stanął :) Raven: Puzel edytuje Puzel: Jak w dniu Shinjiego :D Puzel: Do góry nogami :D Szogun: To już pewne. Puzel: Inoue wpadnie na pomysł Scc: Elokwentny Wonderweiss będzie nauczał nierozgarniętego Aizena, smutnego Gina i Kaname - obserwatora - anarchistę Scc: Komamura będzie kotem, Yoruichi psem. Scc: Ulquiorra będzie rozdawał całusy Scc: Ebern zacznie dbać o cudzą pościel~ Scc: Yamamoto będzie młody i będzie miał wodne Zanpakutou Scc: Renji będzie ze szlachty Puzel: He? :P Puzel: Renji to jest komunista czystej wody :D Puzel: Z woli ludu :P Puzel: Renji i jego czerwony brat lenin :D Scc: Urahara zgłupieje Scc: Inoue pójdzie do łóżka z gadatliwym Sado Raven: Matsumoto przestanie pić Raven: Kira nie zachwyci już publiki Szogun: Gin zmartwychwstanie Raven: Oooo! To by było piękne!!! Puzel: Aizena coś zasko..... A nie, to już było :P Raven: Grimmjow zacznie być miły i potulny Scc: Kenpachi będzie płakał Scc: Na widok brutalnego Yumichiki Szogun: Tatsuki stanie się kobieca Puzel: Mayuri będzie miał rozterki moralne... Scc: I problemy wychowawcze z Nemu Scc: Zbuntowaną Nemu Puzel: :D Scc: Riruka założy soczewki Scc: Yukio przerzuci się na książki Puzel: Rukia będzie miała potrzebę kupna stanika Puzel: Kyoraku będzie trzeźwy... Puzel: Byakuya się uśmiechnie... Szogun: Gin zmartwychwstanie i będzie występować w wersji Bleach Anime Chibi Scc: Yhwach się ogoli! Scc: Ale takie odwrócenie o 180 stopni to już kwestia czasu.. Scc: Woda w Hueco Mundo Puzel: Yamamoto zgoli brodę :P Scc: Hinamori będzie jeszcze gorsza Scc: Yhwach stanie się Shinigami Sccq: Ichigo zacznie strzelać z łuku Raven: Inoue zachnie mordować :P Sccq: Kukuś zacznie tyłem szczekać Sccq: Z-bounto-waną Nemu! Szogun: Puzel przestanie obmyślać plan, jak unicestwić swoją nauczycielkę od fizyki. Puzel: :D Puzel: Już mam plan :P Sccq: Kukuś przestanie gryść wszystkim kapcie :3 Sccq: Demokratyczne Soul Society Puzel: Scc, ale Soul Society jest demokratyczne :D Puzel: Kyoraku przecież teraz rządzi :D Sccq: CŚŚ, o tym się głośno nie mówi, PuzPuz Puzel: Czyli Nanao jest wszechem :D Puzel: Na to wychodzi :P Sccq: Myślicie, że Kłinsi lubią WURST? 11 kwietnia Anon: W którym odcinku Gin chce zabić Aizena? Puzel: W każdym, Anonku, w każdym :P 10 kwietnia Puzel: Kiedy występuje Ojciec Omaedy? Puzel: Bo nie mogę znaleść :( Sccq: Tylko w Omake Sccq: I w databooku Puzel: A Yoruichi traktowała Omaedę seniora tak jak Sui Feng obecnego wice? Puzel: Czy lepiej? Sccq: Nigdy nie pokazane były ich relacje Sccq: Ale myślę, że Omaeda senior był wyzywany Sccq: Trauma przeszła na jego głupie dziecko Puzel: Jaki ojciec taki syn? Sccq: A masz pewność, że Omaeda to facet? Raven: :D Sccq: Wiem! Zapytam go w liście o miseczkę! 14 kwietnia Raven: Uczcijmy minutą ciszy naszego drogiego brata Puzla, który dziś odszedł do wieczności Raven: A w każdym razie zaraz odejdzie Puzel: Już mam poduszkę :P Raven: Jak go zabije za nieudolne próbowanie stopniowania napięcia Puzel: Nie wiem za bardzo co z nią zrobię, ale niech sobie będzie :D Puzel: Co taka cisza? Puzel: Śpicie? Puzel: Raven-chan~~!! Raven: Do wieczności odszedł Puzel-kun. Wspaniała Hinamori, niedoceniony Omaeda i nędznawa podróbka Aizena. Nie umiejący przejrzeć łatwego do wykrycia planu dwóch nastolatek, nie wiedział tyle co Pony, a jego historia była krótsza od historii Ala. Zmarł z powodu przedawkowania alkocholu i melisy. Na zawsze pozostanie w naszej pamięci. * Paviola: :D Puzel: :D :D :D Raven: Minutą ciszy uczciliśmy jego pamięć. Amen Paviola: Amen Puzel: :D Paviola: Ktoś chce coś powiedzieć? Jakieś ostatnie słowa? Raven: Zapamiętamy go jako oddanego lenia BW i Czwartego Oddziału! 12 kwietnia Sccq: Cholera, Puzel mnie prześladuje ;( Sccq: Odkręciłem Frugo a tam co? Raven: ? Puzel: Puzel? KingaQwerty: Bankai? Raven: Kurosaki-kun! Sccq: "Upuść butelkę, powiedz, że układasz PUZLE" D: Puzel: Sccq, nie płacz! Nie znajdę cię! :D 12 kwietnia Puzel: Śmigłowiec mi tu lata :P Puzel: Świeci mi w okna :D Ank: Puzel, może to duża mewa? :P Puzel: Chyba znowu jest mecz :D Raven: Zestrzel z mewy :D Puzel: Patrolują :P Puzel: Szukają ustawek kibiców :P Ank: Hehe, no tak, pogoń :P Loony: Heh Loony: Shikai Puzla: Gwóźdź Loony: Bankai Puzla: Mewa Puzel: Miałaś styczność z portowcami? Loony: Piernik nie ma nic do wiatraka - ale i tak jest fajnie :D Puzel: Mewa lata jak Minazuki :D Loony: Przyspieszenie do 20km/s 11 kwietnia Raven: Mayuri i jego metody leczenia Puzel: Widziałaś? Raven: Tak, już pamiętam :D Sccq: Każdy widział :D Raven: Skleroza minęła :D Puzel: A szczególnie Ishida i Renji :D Puzel: widzieli :D Raven: O tak.... oni na pewno... :P Puzel: Scc, pilnuj się Puzel: Jak zemdlejesz po raz drugi, to zawołamy Kapitana Kurotsuchiego :D Puzel: On cie ożywi :D Sccq: Puzlu, NIE D: Raven: O tak!!! DOKŁADNIE!!! Raven: MASZ SIĘ PILNOWAĆ! Puzel: :D Raven: Bo sama się zabije, ab iść do Soul Society i go tu sprowadzić!!! Sccq: Myślicie, że tam TEŻ się maluje? Puzel: Pewnie :D Puzel: Przede wszystkim :P Puzel: Poczym wizualnie powiększa :P Sccq: :D 15 kwietnia Puzel: Pony! Pomóż :D Puzel: Bo w tym odcinku, w którym Mayuri ożywia Nemu, jest taka szufladkowa kompozycja :D Raven: To nie jest Pony, tylko Niuniek! Puzel: Bo w anime postacie mówią o anime :P Pony: Dobry odcinek Puzel: Opisać to w odcinku? :D Sccq: Ojojojojoj, to przecież prawdziwy Niuniek~~!!! Pony: Opisz, ale nie dosłownie Puzel: Bo Ishida mówi, że nie mogą tego puścić w TV :D Puzel: Chodzi mi o tą telewizję, a nie o Mayuri x Nemu :P Pony: Napisz "robią coś, co według Ishidy nie nie nadaje się do puszczenia w telewizji" Puzel: Ok :P Sccq: Uprawiają dziki i namiętny seks na środku pustyni? Pony: Puzel chętny do edytowania od samego rana? Coś dziwnego :D Sccq: Pfft, gorsze rzeczy bywają w telewizji :D 2 kwietnia Sccq: Ichigo będzie miał małe Haschwalthy z Yhwahem. Raven: :D Szogun: Ichigo wpadnie z Rukią, Matsumoto, Tatsuki i Yoruichi, a kolejny Bleach będzie zatytułowany "Brothers" i będzie opowiadał o losach każdego dzieciaka Truskawki Raven: Ichigo, aby pokonać wrogół dostanie Bankai od wszystkich kapitanów, bo Urahara znajdzie i przystosuje jeden z medalionów Vanów, a po tym wszystkim wszyscy Vandenreich zginą, a Ichi nie będzie wiedziała jak zwrócić im te Bankaie, i zostanie posiadajac wszystkie :D Sccq: Ichigo okaże się dzieckiem Inoue i Ishidy 30 kwietnia Crasher: Rave, rozładować twoje napięcie? :D Crasher: Znam na to świetny sposób :D Raven: Crasher, jak przyjedziesz to możesz rozładowac moje napięcie Crasher: Miechów jest daleko :/ Raven: Masaż mi się przyda :D Crasher: Masaż czego? :D Raven: Zgadnij :P Crasher: :D Hauru: Pleców? Crasher: nieee..... Raven: Ramion, mam zawsze zesztywniałe ramiona :( Crasher: Ramion? To się sama zadowalaj :( Raven: Jak ci dobrze ramiona pójdą, to może być coś innego :P Crasher: :D :D Raven: Może plecy.... Raven: Potem stopy...... Raven: Łydki..... Crasher: Stopy? :( Raven: Może potem jeszcze wyżej.... Crasher: :D Raven: Reztę sobie sam dopowiedz :P 11 kwietnia Puzel: Zapytam się mamy, czy jest Quincy :D Puzel: Powiem wam co odpowiedziała :D Pony: Puzel.... Wyjdzie na jaw.... Puzel: Serio zapytam :P Sccq: Puzel, matka cię w końcu wydziedziczy za te głupie pytania :D Pony: Lepiej żyć w niewiedzy Kinga: A co jeśli jest Kłinsi? Sccq: Jeszcze wyjdzie, że jesteś rudym niemcem :D Sccq: Kinga, to spalimy go na stosie ;) Pony: Puzel coś długo pyta mamy o swój rodowód Pony: Serio, długo tego Puzla nie ma :P Sccq: Pony, dowiedział się prawdy Sccq: I boi się przyznać :D Sccq: Słusznie ;) Puzel: JJ Pony: I co? Puzlu? Puzel: Nie wiedziała o co mi chodzi :D Sccq: Opowiadaj! :D Puzel: Możesz w to uwierzyć? :D Raven: Ale jak jej uświadomiłeś, to co? Sccq: Puzlu, ona pewnie coś skrywa, zbyła cię! Puzel: Mamo? Mamy w rodzinie Quincy?...Co mamy?.... No Quincy, to tacy niemcy są.... Pierwsze słysze :P Puzel: O co mam się jej jeszcze zapytać? :D Puzel: Akurat film ogląda, to jej przeszkadzamy :P Raven: Zapytaj czy woli łuk, czy inne bronie Quincy :D Sccq: Zapytaj mamy, czy nie jest shinigami :D Pony: Albo jakiego koloru jest jej Reiatsu Sccq: Zapytaj, w którym Oddziale działa :D Pony: Czy osiągnęła Shikai Puzel: I koniecznie pochwal się, że dilujesz meliską :) Puzel: Mamo? Jesteś Shinigami?......Co? Czym? Weź mi daj spokój z tymi pytaniami.... :P Raven: Zapytaj się o broń! Czy woli łuk czy inną broń! Puzel: Mamo? Jakiego koloru jest twoje Reiatsu? .... Ja tu oglądam! Jeszcze jedno takie pytanie i zarejestruję cie do przychodni. :D Puzel: Mój faworyt :D Sccq: Puzel, zapytaj, czy kupuje liczi u Urahary!! Puzel: Ostatnie pytanie - Kupujesz Liczi u Urahary? ...Kupię ci to Liczi jak znajdę, no.... Jak to w ogóle wygląda? :P 29 kwietnia Sccq: Bankai? Raven: Srankai! Smarkai! Shikai! Sikaj! Raven: Liczi! Mewa! Koza! Panda! Lama! Raven: Historia Ala! Co Pony wie! Wina Puzla! Raven: Kanapka z Kozaka! Papryka z Yli! Stół od Ank! Raven: Bakudo no nieskończoność!!! PUZEL!!!!! Crasher: Raven, ogarnij się :P Raven: Cholera, zapomniałam o Zboczeniach Crashera i Stopach Szoguna.... Szogun: Skąd wiesz, kobieto, jakie ja mam stopy? Crasher: Stopy Szoguna! Fałdy Puzla! Naiwność Ponego! Krągłości Raven! Złączcie się i oddalcie od siebie! BAKUDO NO 100, PUZEL!!! Raven: :D 21 kwietnia Scc: Słyszeliście, że Kościół właśnie uznał Hello Kitty za zUe? xD Ank: Hello Kitty jest zUe :P Puzel: Kościół? :P Scc: U nich to normalne ;) Scc: Oni wszystkiego zabraniają ;) Puzel: Franek ma brelok z Hello Kitty :D Raven: Ma? Puzel: Pewnie ma :P Puzel: Zacznie niedługo nosić trampki :D Ank: Puzel jak coś powie..... Puzel: Albo kolczyk w nosie :P Ank: On już nosił trampki Puzel: Na złość Natankowi :D Ank: Jak jeździł miejsckim :P Scc: Idę z psem, zw Raven: Tylko wróć niebawem :P Scc: Raven, ty się lepiej módl, żeby mnie Hello Kitty po drodze nie opętało :D Scc: Albo żebym warzywa nie znalazł :D Puzel: "Wojtek z Żarów opętany przez Hello Kitty" :D Puzel: Nagłówek Gościa Niedzielnego :D Raven: Na razie my go opętaliśmy :D Ank: Gość Niedzielny jest ok. Ank: Czytam co tydzień :D 11 kwietnia Puzel: Spójrzcie na TO] Raven: Aizen to jedyny KONDOM ze skrzydełkami. Scc: Aizen to tampon Puzel: Forma tamponu a nie poczwarki, powinniśmy pisać :P Puzel: A spójrzcie na TO Puzel: Chcesz Pan zegarek? :P ---- Ponownie udało ci się przebrnąć przez Zakątek Społeczności. W razie jakichkolwiek wątpliwości lub chęci zgłoszenia błędów lub pragnienia ochrzanienia redaktorek za jakość artykułu, pisz w komentarzach pod "Komunikatem Seireitei". Miłego czytania następnych artykułów~! |} |-| 4 = |-| 5 = |} |-| 8 = |-| 9 = |-| 10 = |-| 11 = |-| 12 = |-| 13 = |- | style="background-color: rgba(142, 69, 186, 0.5); border-color: rgba(142, 69, 186, 0.5); width: 300px;"| Manga i Anime |- | style="background-color: rgba(142, 69, 186, 0.5)"; border-color: rgba(142, 69, 186, 0.5); width: 300px;"| Rozliczenie z zeszłego numeru Poniżej rozliczenie z kwietnia... Cóż mogę dodać.. Mam nadzieję, że nie zrujnuję reputacji Cebulki podczas nieobecności Ankelime :D *''Czy Twoim zdaniem aktualny KKS nie oderwał się aż za bardzo od bleachywistości?'' 1. Pietruszka xD (36.96%) - Prawdę powiedziawszy można było się tego spodziewać :D W końcu jak można nie kochać starej, dobrej Petroselinum crispum? ;) 2. KS jest od tego, żeby było z przymróżeniem oka ;) (26.09%) - Mój osobisty głos znalazł się właśnie tutaj; beczkę melisy dla tego, kto znajdzie poważny KS :D 3. Macie nierówno pod sufitem, drodzy redaktorzy... Ogarnijcie się... (19.57%) - Oczywiście, krytyka może być, o ile konstruktywna... Osobiście też wolę psy :D 4. E tam, do Monty Pythona wam jeszcze daleko (10.87%) - Punkt widzenia zależy od punktu leżenia :D Jedni powiedzą, że do Pythona nam daleko, a inni powiedzą, że sprostaliśmy zadaniu na jego poziomie ;) 5. Super, w końcu to Prima Aprillis (6.52%) - Chyba coponiektórzy zapomnieli o Pierwszym Kwietnia; czyżby zginął gdzieś na tle Lanego Poniedziałku? ;) *'' Aizen jest takim świetnym antagonistą, bo… '' 1, ...To część jego planu (40%) - ten wynik też jest częścią jego planu, wiecie o tym? :D 2. ...Ma loczka (14%) - Loczek to podstawa ;) - Na przykład taki Ulquiorra; nie miał loczka, i jak skończył? 2. ...Ma już za sobą stadium larwalne (14%) - Komuś chyba tu podobają się... Ekhem... Dojrzali antagoniści... A już na pewno w pełni przeobrażeni ;) 2. ...Vandenreich są tacy lamersy... (14%) - "Ja, Natyrliś" ;) Jak widać Yhwach jest już świadom, jak lamerska jest jego armia, stąd odwiedziny i próba przekabacenia Aizena na swoją stronę... Ale cóż... "No tea, no Aizen"... 3. ...Herbata poprawia percepcję (10%) - Oczywiście, herbatka działa wyśmienicie nawet na najbardziej rozplanowany umysł Bleacha, jednakże wciąż jestem zdania, że gdyby Aizen pijał czasem Czwórkową Meliskę, nie siedziałby teraz w piwnicy owinięty czarnym papierem toaletowym... 4. ...Czesze się na lewo (8%) - Złowrogie ruchy grzebienia chyba nie trafiają do wszystkich... Poza tym, jakby nie patrzeć, Yhwach też czesze się na lewo :P *'' Czarny Hollow jest niepokojąco podobny do Ichigo - wersja Vasto Lorde, bo... '' 1. ...Ichigo jest spokrewniony ze wszystkim, co nie szczeka, chodzi na dwóch nogach i tryska Reiatsu na lewo i prawo (52%) - Cóż można tu powiedzieć... Podobno Yamamoto jest następny w kolejce, jeśli chodzi o pokrewieństwo z panem truskawkowym... Tyle dobrego, że Kukkapūro jest bezpieczny ;) 2. ...Aizen tak zaplanował (22%) - W Bleachu może dziać się wszystko, ale pewnym jest, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem :) 3. ...Ichigo ma wielu ojców (20%) - Wszystkiemu winna jest Masaki! Z drugiej strony; gdyby żyła, mogłaby zarobić całkiem sporo na alimentach 4. ... Kubo-sensei kombinuje z Hollowami, jako że z Vanami mu nie idzie ;) (4%) - Dzień bez obrażania naszych cudownych inaczej Quincy to dzień stracony, prawda? :D 5. ...Masaki się na niego zapatrzyła (2%) - To trochę przykre, że wciąż są tacy, którzy myślą, że od patrzenia można zajść... ;) *''W tym miesiącu pytania w CeBULi są takie badziewne, bo...'' 1. ...Ankelime nie wzięła swoich leków. Nie chcielibyście być w jej głowie xD (45.45%) - Obawiam się, że są tacy, którzy dowiedzieli się, co dzieje się w głowie Pani Kapitan... Do dziś ich nie odnaleziono... 2. ...Ankelime za dużo pije. Melisa to zUo... Nie róbcie tego w domu ;) '(22.73%) - zUe by było, gdyby melisy się nie napiła... Oj, biada nam wówczas wszystkim... 3. '...to tylko pozory. Ankelime wie co robi. (20.45%) - Niezależnie od tego, co będzie się działo, będzie to Wina Puzla, ale plan Ankelime ;) 4. ...cały KKS jest trochę... niecodzienny. Ankelime postanowiła się dopasować, ale słabo jej wyszło ;) (9.09%) - Każdemu może powinąć się noga, nawet Pani Kapitan... Mimo to, w moim osobistym odczuciu nie przegrała z KKSem ;) 5. '...Sccq kazał pisać mimo braku weny. Ale z brakiem weny nie wygrasz... '(2.27%) - Ank, wiem, że to Ty zagłosowałaś :D Trochę bawi mnie, że prawdziwa wersja otrzymała najmniej głosów ;) Podsumowująz KS na kwiecień - statystyczny czytelnik KSu jest przeświadczony o tym, że ostatnim miejscem, w którym chciałby się znaleźć jest głowa Ankelime, wierzy, że nawet White ma swoje miejsce w popapranym rodowodzie Ichigo, a absolutnie wszystko, łącznie z pietruszką jest częścią planu Sousuke. |} |-| 15 = |-| 16 = |} |} Nawigacja Kategoria:Komunikat Seireitei Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach